After Dark in Costa Del Sol
by Dilandau Albatou
Summary: Our favorite heros take a vacation to Costa Del Sol, where romance is blooming every where you look. Everyone's true feelings are revealed..Aeris and Cloud, Yuffie and Vincent..but who will love Tifa?
1. In the lobby

Disclaimer : Just so you know, -none- of the characters mentioned in this fanfic belong to me. (Not that I wouldn't mind having Vincent ^.~. Hehehe.) Anyway, please enjoy the story.  
  
Fore ground : this story doesn't really have an exact period of time where it fits in, and takes place. So, I suppose you'll just have to imagine that much =).  
  
  
  
  
  
'Tifa! You're gonna bake yourself out there. Come in; you've had enough sun." Yuffie Kisaragi, the slim, youthful ninja girl called out from the open door of Costa Del Sol's most luxurious hotel. A small smile crossed the basking beauty on the beach's face, as she gave a slight roll of her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. I'm coming." She replied, sitting up in her beach chair. It's true that she had spent most of her day in the sun. Had she been given fairer skin, she'd be burnt to a crisp right about then.  
  
Upon entering the hotel's spacious lobby, Tifa glanced at the faces of each one of her friends and comrades. Although they were indeed very close to one another, they rarely spent their time during the day together. The only two that actually paired up and 'hung out' were Aeris and Cloud. Tifa rarely saw then during the day, but often pondered what they did together. A ping of jealously crossed Tifa's mind whenever she saw Aeris with Cloud. It was true that Tifa always had a certain 'thing' for him, and really didn't like to see him so close to any other women.  
  
A slinking figure stepped out of the shadows, and into the dimly lit lobby. Tifa finally realized that she hadn't seen Vincent at first, and really didn't take notice. Another ping of guilt threatened to take over her mind. "..I can't believe you can stay out in the light for so long, Tifa. A few moments away from my shadows would cause me to go into rage.." The pale, gorgeous man drawled.  
  
"Ohhh, Vinnie, don't be WEIRD!" Yuffie shouted, throwing her arms into the air. Vincent gave an incredibly small smile, and Tifa had the feeling that she's the only one who noticed it. Oddly enough, it seemed as though Vincent and Yuffie had really taken to each other in the past few weeks, often times Tifa had seen them together on the beach late at night, walking along it's shores.  
  
"Gawd, would someone PLEASE talk already?!" Yuffie exclaimed, kicking at some invisible object, "ya'll are being SO boring!" Barret looked up from his newspaper. "What, Yuffie? I'm sorry, I'm a trifle deaf in one ear." The whole group cracked up laughing, including Yuffie herself.  
  
"Settle down, kids!" a man from a room upstairs who was obviously into his late-sixties called down at them, "You're gonna wake the dead!" This caused everyone to laugh even more loudly, and Yuffie to fall to the ground, clutching her side. "It is getting rather late, perhaps we should all get into bed now? You never know what surprises may wait for us tomorrow." Finally, Tifa's attention was shifted away from Yuffie, and back to Aeris and Cloud.  
  
Cloud was slumped down into a lobby chair, looking nearly exhausted. Having his legs slumped down on the floor and his eyes nearly closed, it looked like he'd been through some real action that day. Tifa really didn't care to wonder what sort of 'action' him and Aeris could have engaged in. Aeris stood next to Cloud, resting one hand on his shoulder, while peacefully watching the rest of the group. They looked so very charming together.  
  
"Rest is an essential part of life." Nanaki commented out of the blue, walking into the center of the room, and settling himself down. Yuffie made an over-dramatic roll of her eyes, stomping her foot down. "If you all want to be boring, that's quite fine with me! I'm going outside to watch the stars. It's really quite dark out there.." Yuffie sent a sidelong glance at Vincent, which he returned.  
  
Vincent stood against the wall, obviously waiting for the rest of the group to clear out before following Yuffie outside for their midnight stroll. Getting this hint, Tifa merrily clapped her hands. "Well, I'm out for tonight. See you all later." Tifa climbed up the banister and into the room that she shared with Nanaki. Lying down on her bed, Tifa became lost in thought about Cloud and Aeris, Vincent and Yuffie, and who she could ever find to love her.. 


	2. A true friend

Eventually, Tifa had fallen into a deep sleep, without her own knowing. Images of Aeris and Cloud together still stung her memory, even deep within her dreams. Cloud with his arms around his beloved Aeris..their hands intertwined..staying up late into the night, talking about precious things you can only talk about with the most beloved person in your life..images that made Tifa want to smile and cry all at the same time. Her love for Cloud was becoming more of a burden than it was worth, and she was determined to try her hardest to congratulate Aeris, not hold her love against her.  
  
Tifa woke up later that night, her pillow drenched in the essence of her own tear droplets. Although she felt quite fine right then, she figured she must have done a deal of crying while asleep, remembering what she was thinking about before drifting off.  
  
She checked the clock on the nightstand beside her. Twelve thirty- seven. In the bed beside her, she saw Nanaki sleeping peacefully, his chest moving upwards with every breath he took. Although she really needed to talk to someone, she decided against waking Nanaki up. Although he would be kind and peaceful, Tifa knew that it was rude to wake someone up in the middle of the night, no matter how badly you needed someone to talk to. She could catch him early in the morning, too, if need be.  
  
Fastening her robe around her, Tifa perched herself near the window beside her bed. In the darkness, she could make out two figures walking upon the beach's shore, hand in hand. Vincent and Yuffie. The two most opposite people that Tifa could think of, having a secret romance. She sighed, stepping away from the window, memories of how she and Cloud used to sit up late into the night, when they were younger.  
  
Shut up! She thought to herself. He doesn't love you, and you don't love him! Be happy for him and Aeris! Concentrate on your own life! Do something that isn't feeling sorry for yourself! Tears streaked down Tifa's cheeks once again, and she made uncontrolled sobs. She buried herself beneath the sheets, but still couldn't completely cover up her sobs.  
  
"Tifa..what's wrong?" Nanaki called from the bed beside her. Tifa pretended that she was asleep, but obviously did a very bad job at it. "Tifa, you're not sleeping. Come on, please..tell me what the matter is. I hate to see you in tears." Wiping the tears away with the back of her hand, Tifa uncovered her face from within the blanket.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Nanki..I'm sorry to have waken you.." With this statement, Tifa began to cry even more heavily. "It's really alright." Nanaki said, jumping out of bed and standing next to Tifa's. He rested her head ontop of her legs, seeing as he was only tall enough to reach that level. Tifa lightly stroked his mane with her fingers, feeling a little better.  
  
Tifa and Nanaki talked late into the night. She told him about her feelings toward Cloud, and how she couldn't help but be jealous of Aeris. He understood completely, giving her encouraging words, and saying that it was okay to be in love with someone, and that jealousy was only natural. He even revealed to her a past crush he'd had in Cosmo Cannon, causing Tifa to giggle, and become light hearted. By the end of the night, Tifa felt much better, and realized what a great friend Nanaki really was to her. 


	3. Night on the beach

Tifa rose early the next morning, to the sound of a knocking at her door. Apparently Nanaki hadn't heard it yet, as he continued to sleep on. Dressing quickly in the robe beside her bed, Tifa went to answer the door. Upon opening it, Cait Sith bounced up and down, and into the room. "Bad news",said the little cat, continuing his energetic bouncing, "we can't find Yuffie and Vincent anywhere. We've searched the entire hotel for them..no luck." He paused for a moment, then all at pulled out his microphone, and shouted "IT'S SO TRAGIC! OH, OH! HOLD ME, NANAKI!" with that, he plopped down on Nanaki's bed, startling the living daylights out of him.  
  
Nanaki jumped out of bed quickly, landing on the floor with a loud "umph" sound. He stood at the base of his bed, eyes fixed on the wall right above Cait Sith's head, apparently pondering something on a deep level. Everyone was worried about Vincent and Yuffie. Should she tell the group about their midnight strolls? Perhaps they'd gotten kidnapped while out. No, that was stupid. Vincent and Yuffie were plenty capable of taking care of themselves; she was being foolish to treat them like they were children.  
  
"Well, is it possible that they'd gotten up before breakfast this morning, and went out into town?" Cait Sith rolled his eyes. "For one thing, Vincent doesn't –go- outside. For another, Yuffie's idea of waking up before breakfast is actually lugging herself downstairs by noon. Honestly, Tifa!"  
  
Biting her lower lip, Tifa knew she had no choice but to tell the others about Yuffie and Vincent's secret relationship. She couldn't play off that she didn't know any longer, not with everyone so worried that they might not even be alive. "Guys..last night, from the window..I saw Yuffie and Vincent together, walking along the beach." Cait Sith burst out with fits of laugher. "Yeah, right! That's a good one! It'll be a cold day in hell before Vincent and Yuffie are together! Hahhaha! You are quite the joker, Tiff, really!"  
  
Tifa tapped her foot on the ground impatiently, her hands on her hips. "I'm serious! Look, I know it sounds crazy, but they've been doing that for the last week, and none of you guys have noticed it. I think they wanted to keep it secret, but this is urgent. We need to find them!" Cait Sith stopped laughing all at once, looking disappointed. "Oh, you're no fun!" he exclaimed, bouncing out of the room all at once.  
  
Grabbing a backpack off of his nightstand with his mouth, Nanaki began to exit the room. Before leaving, he turned to Tifa, and said "I know you need your privacy to get ready before we leave. I'll be waiting in the lobby." Tifa closed the door behind Nanaki, quickly dressed in her traditional white T-shirt and black skirt, laced up her boots, and joined Nanaki downstairs.  
  
An aged pilot sat down in a lobby chair, his head rested on his palms, eyes closed. He straightened up after a moment, taking a glance at Tifa and Nanaki. "The others went out to look for Yuffie and Vincent. I'm staying here to guard our stuff, so that no weary travelers decide to rob us. Ol' Cid'll show those mother fucker's who's boss!" Cid took a drag of his cigarette, and for a moment, Tifa thought she saw a hint of worry in his eyes.  
  
Flicking the ashes into an ashtray, the glint of worry in Cid's eyes increased. "Well, go on! Don't sit around here like a lazy ass! Make yourself useful!" Tifa walked out of the hotel, and into the bright sunlight; Nanaki's steps clicking at her heels. Where could they have gone off to..? Tifa began to wonder, but soon found her answer.  
  
Aeris, Cloud, and Barret were all running towards Tifa and Nanaki, Yuffie slumped over Barret's broad shoulders. Tifa could make out a pale figure in Cloud's arms, knowing that it was Vincent. "Found 'dese two under an umbrella near da' shore", Barret's huffy voice began to explain, "Can't wake 'em. Dey' seem okay, but just won't wake up. I's just shocked ta' see Vincent outside. Nevah thought to see him n' sun togethah, ya'know?"  
  
A wave of relief spread over Tifa. They must have just went to lay down on the beach that night, and fell asleep. How dumb she'd been to think they'd gotten killed!  
  
Once awakened that afternoon, Yuffie and Vincent disappeared into their own separate rooms, looking embarrassed. Although the group tried to weasel a confession out of them for why they'd been on the beach, neither would tell them a thing. Neither Cait Sith nor Nanaki seemed to believe Tifa, so it seemed the secret of Yuffie and Vincent was safe. It was a good thing, after all. Tifa really didn't feel like listening to a screaming fest by Yuffie right about then. 


	4. Warm to the touch

Vincent slinked out of his room at about nine o'clock that night, and into the lobby. He sat himself near the fire, allowing the warm embers to penetrate his skin, and warm his soul. Closing his eyes, he imagined what it was like before he'd met with everyone else. Living a life underneath the Shinra mansion in a coffin..without friends; or the one he'd begun to care about so very dearly..  
  
Hearing the sound of shuffling feet, Vincent slowly opened his eyes. Yuffie Kisaragi appeared behind him, arms crossed over her chest. "Vincent..what are you doing?" She asked, sitting down next to him. "I've just been thinking about how wonderful it's been to meet everyone. I was a lost cause before any of you appeared into my life.."  
  
Clutching Vincent's hand in her own, Yuffie lightly stroked his cheek. "I know what you mean..I too was alone before any of you showed up in my life. I may not show it, but I'm damn grateful for you all." Letting out a soft sigh, Vincent wrapped his arms around Yuffie's shoulders. She placed her head on his chest in response, closing her eyes in relaxation.  
  
"I've never felt this way about anyone else in my life before, Yuffie.." Vincent whispered, stroking the brunette's hair with his hand, keeping her close by. "Nor have I, dearest..and I can say that I'll never feel this way about anyone else again."  
  
Suddenly becoming alert, Vincent looked over his shoulder. "What was that..?" he asked, sensing a presence behind him. In the shadows, he could see a tall female running up the stairs, tears in her eyes.  
  
--The same night--  
  
  
  
Cloud lie on his bed, index fingers on his forehead, deep in thought. Something was wrong with the girl he'd come to know so very well over the years. She didn't have her enthusiasm that he'd admired her back then for. She seemed so distant now. Ever since they'd met..Aeris.  
  
He'd asked Nanaki a few days ago for some advice on how to cheer Tifa up, but the ginger cat couldn't offer him any. Perhaps he'd ask Aeris earlier, when she'd woken up..  
  
"Cloud?" A voice called in through the darkness, seeming to be coming from the bed beside his own. "What's wrong, Aeris?" He asked, suddenly feeling more awake than usual. Aeris flickered on the lamp beside her bed, looking like an adorable child in her little pink nightgown. Was that a teddy bear resting on her bed?  
  
Shaking his head to get the question out of his head, Cloud looked directly at Aeris. "What's up?" Sitting herself down beside Cloud on his bed, Aeris placed her head on his shoulder. Hesitantly, Cloud put his arm around her back-area, confused. "Cloud..I.." she paused, sighing.  
  
"I love you." Cloud allowed the words to slip out, without even realizing it until a minute later. A smile crossed Aeris's mouth. "I love you, too." With that, Aeris climbed under the covers, placing her head on the pillow. Cloud raised an eyebrow, but really couldn't complain about having Aeris in the bed with him. Gently wrapping his arm over Aeris's waist, they both drifted off to sleep. 


	5. Someone needs anger management

Tifa didn't recall getting a single wink of sleep that last night. Although she hadn't meant to, she'd seen Vincent and Yuffie in the hotel lobby the night before, sitting around and talking, the way her and Cloud used to do. Cloud had never held her the way Vincent had with Yuffie, and Tifa suspected he never would..  
  
Overcome with jealousy, Tifa threw down the clothes she was folding onto her bed, and collapsed onto it, tears running down her face in puddles. 'Why am I being such a baby?' She asked herself, pounding the comforter with her fists. 'Stop your fucking crying!'  
  
A knock on the door some time later woke Tifa from her pity party. She'd fallen asleep at the bed, kneeling. Her legs ached from being in such a position for so long, and she could see imprints of the carpeting in them. Getting to her feet slowly, she made for the door.  
  
Upon opening it, Tifa saw the figure of a slim, older girl with a petite frame. Aeris Gainsbrough. The woman who had stolen her one true love. Rubbing the tears out of her eyes, Tifa turned away from Aeris. She didn't want to be seen in such a wreck in front of the princess who'd stolen Cloud's heart.  
  
"May I come in for a moment?" Aeris asked, her voice sweet as honey. Tifa didn't feel the need to reply. She knew that she couldn't get the little white wench to leave her room even if she tried, so she just sat there quietly. "Tifa, I need to talk to you. It's about Cloud."  
  
Raising her head slightly, a prick filled Tifa's stomach. First, the bitch comes to her door. Now she wants to discuss her fucking romance with Cloud! "What about him? He's your's. You've won!" Tifa shouted, getting to her feet before even thinking of doing so.  
  
Taken back, Aeris stepped backwards. "What? I'm not here to discuss that. He's worried about you, Tifa. We all are. What's on your mind? Do you wanna talk about it?" Aeris' kindness just pissed Tifa off more. "No, I don't! Get out of my room, before I kick the living shit out of you! Do you hear me?" Grabbing a book from her bedside lamp, Tifa hurled it like a boomerang at Aeris. She quickly ducked out of the room, cursing lowly under her breath.  
  
Once Tifa was alone again, she began to pack. There was no way in hell she would be staying in Costa Del Sol. Everything she treasured was gone now. No more Cloud..Nanaki would likely be angry with her for yelling at Aeris, too. She had no one anymore, and would begin her journey alone.. 


	6. A sparkle in the old pilot's eye

"I don't need this..I don't need this." Tifa mumbled angrily, shoving the   
remainder of her belongings into a backpack ontop of her bed. "Tifa? What are you   
doing?" A familiar voice said from outside the door. Tifa immediately recognized the   
voice of Nanaki, and began to wildly sob. Nanaki pushed open the door with his nose,   
settling himself beside Tifa.   
  
"Oh, Nanaki..I can't stand it anymore! Aeris came in here, and she mentioned   
Cloud..and..I just can't take it anymore! Yes, I am jealous!" Burrying her face in her   
palms, Tifa's tears could not be sustained. "It's all right, Tifa. Everyone gets angry and   
jealous at times. But you really need to apologize to Aeris. She's really hurt by what you   
said. She doesn't mean to make things hard on you, really." Tifa lightly nodded. Yes, she   
knew that she had been to hard on Aeris. And she would apologize, when she was more   
so in the mood. But right then, all she wanted to do was cry.  
  
A few hours later, Tifa dragged herself out of bed, surveying herself in the mirror.   
Her eyes were still red and puffy, but they would have to do. Right then, Aeris deserved   
an apology, and Tifa planned to give her one. Slumping down the hall, Tifa paused at   
Cloud and Aeris' room, knocking at the door.  
  
With a smile, Aeris opened the door. "Aeris..I'm so sorry..it's just.." Tifa began,   
but couldn't seem to find a way to put her emotions into words. "It's all right.." Aeris   
said, opening her arms to give Tifa a hug. Upon returning the friendly hug, Tifa felt her   
spirits begin to lift. Aeris really was a nice girl; accepting an apology when something so   
horrible was done to her. Tifa couldn't say the same thing about herself.   
  
Tifa sat up late into the evening reading one of her very favorite novels. It had   
been a long while since she'd had time to just sit and read, what with all of the action that   
she usually faced everyday in her life. At about half past nine, a knock came upon her   
door. "Come in!" Tifa called, feeling cheery. The person who entered her bedroom really   
shocked her.  
  
Cid Highwind, the aged pilot from Rocket Town, stood in the frame of her   
doorway. Tifa couldn't help but raise an eyebrow, and indeed feel very curious as to why   
he was there. It wasn't that she didn't like Cid; they just never really talked much, and   
never found reasons to converse with one another.   
  
"Erm.." Cid began, not being able to find anything else to say, the way Tifa had   
earlier when she'd given Aeris that pathetic apology. "It's just.." Cid began once more,   
waving his arms in the air, as if to signal something. A smirk crossing her face, Tifa   
could not hide her laughter. The situation was just so awkward, it was funny.  
  
"Look, Tifa. It was good of you to apologize to Aeris. I'm sure you made her   
day." Tifa nodded curiously, still not being able to process the real reason that Cid was in   
her room, knowing that this wasn't it. "Well, off I be..sleep well." Cid said, a sparkle in   
his eye. Right then and there, Tifa began to simply adore him. Had he looked at her like   
that for a reason? It almost seemed as though..impossible as it was..he had a sort of crush   
on her, and if you'd asked her if she felt the same way, she wouldn't be able to deny it. 


	7. Between friends

Once Cid had exited her room, Tifa lied on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. Why   
did she feel like this? She'd never even thought about the aged pilot, nor had any sort of   
feelings toward him. What triggered this emotion? Could it be that she was just lonely, or   
something on a much deeper level?  
  
That gleam in his eye had never been there before. Or, was Tifa just too in love   
with Cloud at the time to notice it? It finally came to her that she didn't even know how   
much older Cid was than her. If he were significantly older (which she hoped), she would   
be saved. Although age was just a number to her, Tifa knew that if he were in his fifties   
or so, she wouldn't feel the same way that she did now.  
  
About an hour passed, when Nanaki came up into the room, looking exhausted.   
Tifa knew that he went out running on the beach that afternoon, but really wasn't so sure   
as to what he did during the evenings. "Hello, Nanaki." She said cheerfully, as the ginger   
cat hopped onto bed. "I'm proud of you, Tifa." He said, with a sort of cat-like grin on his   
face.  
  
For a moment, Tifa didn't know what he was talking about, but then realized that   
It must have been for apologizing to Aeris. Smiling, she stretched her arms out, trying to   
look casual. "Well, I felt bad about what I did. It was the least that I could do."   
  
Feeling brave and stupid all at once, Tifa decided to try and casualy bring up the   
question of Cid's age. "Say, Nanki?" She asked, waiting for a response. "Yes, Tifa?" he   
replied, looking a bit more serious than previously in their conversation. "Well, I was   
wondering…I mean, I know everyone pretty well, except for Cid. I don't even know how   
old he is."  
  
"So much for casual", Tifa said to her self, having the desire to slap her own   
forehead. Nanaki was perched on his bed, looking thoughtful. After a moment, he spoke.   
"I'm not very good at judging human years. However, I'd assume that Cid in particular   
would be about the same age as me. Maybe forty, forty two years of age. I could be   
incorrect, after all. Please do not take my word on it."   
  
Tifa sighed lightly. Cid was twenty years older than her, at the least. That was   
way too much of an age gap for other people. But still…the sort of 'crush' she had on   
him hadn't changed one bit. Is age really that important, after all? Still, does that rule   
come into play when someone has lived twice as long as you? Things are all so   
complicated. 


	8. An unlikely encounter

Once Nanaki had fallen asleep, Tifa made up her mind. She would go to Cid's   
room that night, even if she didn't know what to say. Thinking about him just didn't keep   
her content anymore; she was searching for a way; any way, to see him.  
  
Silently, Tifa dressed in a fitted white tank-top and black miniskirt that had, over   
time, become sort of like a uniform for her. She ran a comb through her hair, pulling it   
back into a loose ponytail. She considered putting on some make-up, but then decided   
against it. That would be a dead giveaway that she wanted to look her best for him.  
  
Creeping out of the room, Tifa made for the hallway. However, she wasn't the   
only one there. "Watch where you're going!" a high-pitched voice shouted in a   
whispering tone, seeming to trip over Tifa's feet. The owner of the voice was Yuffie   
Kisaragi, the sixteen year-old materia hunter. "Sorry!" Tifa whispered in return, helping   
Yuffie to her feet.  
  
The younger girl looked at her questioningly. "What are you doing out so late?   
Shouldn't you be in bed?" Tifa put her hands on her hips. "Likewise." Her temples   
throbbing, Yuffie lightly banged her leg up against the wall. "Never mind. You go your   
way, I go mine." With that, the ninja girl from Wutai stomped down the stairs, and out of   
sight.  
  
Stopping at room number four, Tifa paused. She believed that Cid had the room to   
himself, since the 'couples' all shared rooms, and Barret was with Cait Sith. Her heart   
beating uncontrollably, Tifa lightly knocked at the door.  
  
A few seconds later, the door was answered. "Tifa!" Cid exclaimed, sounding   
incredibly shocked and delighted. A split second later, he resumed his usual expression.   
"Erm, what is it?" Tifa felt her face go pink, but knew that it wouldn't be very visible in   
the semi-darkness. "I…uh…yeah.." she began pathetically, not being able to search for   
words too say.  
  
"Come in." Cid offered, opening the door all of the way. Entering slowly, Tifa felt   
her face go from being on fire, to being completely flushed of color. "Well, have a seat."   
Cid said, gesturing to both a chair by the fireplace and a bed that looked as though he   
hadn't lied down in it at all that day.   
  
Tifa choose to sit on the perfectly made bed, still trying to think up some decent   
excuse as to why she would be in Cid's room late at night. She laid her legs out on the   
soft blankets, trying to look as though she were more comfortable than she truly was. Cid   
had a difficult time trying not to simply stare at Tifa and her amazing body.  
  
"Should I make some tea?" Cid offered, getting up off the chair next to the   
fireplace, which he'd claimed after Tifa had chosen the bed. "…No, thank you…it's just,   
um…" She began, feeling as though she shouldn't have opened her mouth at all. Never   
was she at such a loss for words.  
  
'She's so gorgeous' Cid said to himself, finally being able to tear his eyes away   
from her. 'You're too old for her. Forget it.' Piped another voice in his head. Although he   
wished it weren't so with all his mind, he knew that it was, indeed, very true.  
  
"I came here…because…well…I feel that we're very distant. I like to know my   
colleagues, you know? So, I wanted to know if you'd like to just talk." Tifa said, feeling   
that this was the best excuse that she could possibly give for the awkward situation.   
  
"Yeah", Cid replied, "let's talk…"  
  
  
  
Note from the autor: In all honesty, I have no idea how old Cid Highwind is, and   
couldn't even make a guess. I mean, he still has blonde hair, but ya know, he could have   
–dyed- it. Hehhe ^.^;;. Just to make the story flow better, I've decided upon making him   
forty years old. If he's older or younger, well, I'll keep that in mind if ever I write another   
story about him. Thank you. =) 


	9. The way I feel..

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed, telling me how old Cid -really- was   
=). I   
will now incorporate that into my story.**  
  
  
  
After leaving Cid's room hours later, Tifa felt much more comforted. She   
discovered that he was only thirty-two, three years younger than even Barret.   
Also, she   
pondered why the people of rocket town referred to him as "grandpa", even though   
he   
was still fairly young.  
  
Tifa awoke early the next morning, feeling bright and cheery. She got into   
the   
shower before anyone else had the chance, which was rare, since Aeris usually   
woke up   
hours before any of the rest of them. She tied a fluffy white towel around   
herself, and left   
the bathing area.   
  
Once she closed the door and stepped into the hallway, she heard a loud   
whistle;   
the kind one makes when they're checking someone out. She turned around,   
careful not   
to drop her towel, and smiled. Barret Wallace was sitting up against the wall,   
holding a   
new set of clothing. Tifa knew very well that Barret had only whistled   
teasingly, but   
couldn't help feeling more confident.  
  
After dressing up, Tifa decided to put on some make-up. Why not? She was   
feeling extra girly that day. Besides, she wanted to look her best for Cid...  
  
When Tifa had spoken with Cid the night before, not much had happened.   
He'd given her a hug right before she'd retired to her room. But still…there was   
the same glimmer in his eyes from the past night…  
  
Once their conversation had gotten started, she'd conveniently turned it   
around to his views on age differences. He'd said that age was simply a number;   
and that he'd probably date anyone who he felt he truly cared about. Tifa wasn't   
out of the running after all, in this case…  
  
  
After a quick breakfast, Tifa decided to go lie out on the beach. She   
hadn't done this for a few days; it seemed she'd spent them entirely pitying   
herself. She changed into a tiny powder blue bikini, and fixed herself a chair   
outside.  
  
Aeris was already sitting out there with Cloud, wearing a purple colored   
takini with shorts that were a few sizes to small for her. Cloud was laying down   
on a chair beside her, wearing a pair of red swim trunks. He had an incredible   
chest, nicely built arms, and an all-around great body. Looking around, Tifa   
noticed a group of girls standing in the water, glancing at Cloud. A few times   
they tried to get his attention, but it hadn't worked. Cloud had his eyes   
completely on Aeris.  
  
"Hey, Tifa." Cloud said, giving her a little wave. Immediately, she could   
feel herself drool. Why did Cloud have to be so sexy? Tifa gave a little wave to   
both Aeris and Cloud, and lied down on the chair, closing her eyes. The sun felt   
so warm on her right then, and she was beginning to, once again, see why she had   
felt the way she had about Cloud before… 


	10. Day dreaming on the beach

The scene had changed. Everyone had cleared off of the beach, beside Tifa, and one other stranger. Darkness covered most of the area; the only light that could be seen clearly was in the stranger's mysterious eyes.   
  
Tifa could feel the eyes of the stranger gaze upon her, looking her up, down, and then back up again. Sensing this, she tried to cover herself up, but nothing was near her. The towel that had been set right beside her chair had vanished, along with, to her surprise - the chair itself.  
  
Silkily, the stranger stepped close to her, so that he was standing right above her. Light shone all at once on his face, and Tifa could tell exactly who it was. Cloud Strife, the 21 year-old mercenary looked down at her, a smirk crossing his face.   
  
He grabbed Tifa's hand with his own, helping her to stand up. They just stood there looking at one another for a few minutes, seemingly not knowing what to do in such a situation. All at once, Cloud wrapped both arms around Tifa's mid-section, pulled her into him, and began to passionately kiss her lips. Panic crossed her mind for a split second, but quickly left. Once it had vanished, she found herself returning his kisses, draping both arms around his neck.   
  
Someone shook both of Tifa's shoulders, sending her back to reality. When she opened her eyes, she could see Aeris, the lovely flower girl from the slums, looking down at her. "I'm sorry to have waken you. It seemed you had dozed off, though...and it's getting late. We're all heading in now." Everything was a dream. The way Cloud looked at her, the way he'd felt, and most of all, the way he'd kissed her...  
  
Following Aeris and Cloud into the lobby, Tifa felt her spirits fall. Before, she thought that she was completely over her past crush. Why did she suddenly feel it come back to her? It really was a burden that she'd rather not carry. Especially when she still had a crush on Cid...  
  
Once Yuffie took notice to the fact that the trio had entered the lobby, she positively shrieked. She had been sitting on Vincent's lap, and (with their arms tightly around each other, of course) had been, in short, lip-locking him. Although no one else seemed to have taken notice, the ninja girl was red with fury.  
  
"Yuffie, what's wrong?" Aeris said gently, trying to seem politely puzzled as to why the girl was so upset. It was very evident, however, that she knew that reason all-to-well. "YOU CAUGHT VINNIE AND I MAKING---!!" Yuffie began, but decided not to continue the sentence. Instead, she loudly cursed at them, and stomped up the stairs into her room. Vincent, looking fairly embarrassed, followed after her without a word.   
  
"HAHHAAHAHHA!" A loud, bellowing laugh sounded. Turning around, Tifa saw Barret standing in the door way behind them, Cid and Cait Sith at his sides. "Ohhh, Vinnie! Mwah, mwah, mwah!" The toy cat shouted, making kissing gestures into his hand. This caused the entire group to crack up laughing, and Yuffie to let out a loud "HMPH!" from upstairs.   
  
For an instant, Tifa caught Cid's eye, and noticed him wink at her. Turning slightly pink in the face, she looked away, pretending to laugh even harder than she was. There was no doubt in her mind now. The pilot from Rocket Town really did have a crush on her, and she had to do something about it... 


End file.
